Mythological shadows
by Vectriz Ikaros
Summary: Una gran batalla se libro en el 300 a.c., ahora una enfermedad asota a la humanidad y depende de 2 hermanos salvar a la humanidad.  pero ¿que secretos esconde su madre?
1. prologo

**Prologo**

Año 300 a.c

-el lado oeste ha sido derribado Atenea- hablo una joven de pelo fiusha y ojos del mismo color, vestida con una túnica color arena.

-debemos resistir un poco más – hablo un joven de cabellera tricolor, ojos color carmín; sentado en un pequeño trono; este vestía una túnica blanca.

-señor, el muro norte fue destruido por el ejército enemigo- hablo un hombre entrando a la sala, este llevaba una armadura dorada.

-¿Qué has dicho escorpión?- pregunto el joven poniéndose de pie.

-el muro norte fue destruido, y no falta mucho para que también caigan el lado sur y este- repitió.

-el tiempo se acaba y Artemisa no regresa de Jamir- el joven tricolor bajo la mirada.

-no te desanimes, Artemisa llegara pronto de Jamir- hablo la joven.

-eso espero Odín, eso espero-susurro.

-señor, mientras tanto debemos solucionar el problema con los espectros- dijo el escorpión.

-fortalezcan la defensa de las 12 casas, todos los espectros y demás guerreros caídos del bando enemigo deben ser llevados de inmediato adentro de la barrera- respondió el joven activando su cosmos el cual libero una gran y poderosa barrera.

-Atenea, ¿crees que tus bebes soportaran el peso de la barrera?- hablo Odín.

-no lo sé, pero tengo que hacer algo, si perdemos la guerra mis bebes… no toda la humanidad no tendrá un ningún futuro-respondió.

-tienes razón, iré a la casa de pisis para reforzar la entrada al recinto-dijo Odín, haciendo reverencia y corriendo a la puerta seguida de escorpión.

-Akefia, Artemisa por favor apresúrense, te necesitamos Akefia-susurro Atenea, tocando levemente su vientre.

-**¡ATENEA, AUN NO TE LIBRAS DE MI!**- hablo una voz grave y autoritaria, símbolo del poder que era digno de esa persona.

-¡Padre!- -¡Zeus!- hablaron Odín y Atenea simultáneamente.

-**Atenea, hija mía estoy dispuesto a perdonarte; tan solo ríndete y únete a mí-** hablo Zeus sonriendo.

-¡NO padre jamás!- grito el tricolor con lágrimas.

-**bien, deberás morir con los humanos** – dijo Zeus, lanzando un rayo.

Zeus lanzo un rayo con el que comenzó la gran batalla, mas este fue detenido por algo o más bien alguien, lamentablemente nadie sabe cómo continuo esta guerra santa… pero se dice que Atenea logro salir victoriosa, pero miles de vidas se perdieron. También se cuenta que todos los dioses fueron sellados en diferentes partes del mundo, hasta que se rompiera el sello y las sombras regresaran…

Ya han pasado 12 000años desde la batalla con Zeus, la diosa Atenea y los guardianes que juraron luchar a su lado por la eternidad descansan dentro de cuerpos humanos; hasta que nuevamente la batalla resurja…

Durante este lapso de tiempo, Atenea, Artemisa y Odín han vivido como personas normales, pues, lamentablemente al final de la batalla perdieron su memoria. Artemisa y Atenea tuvieron un par de gemelos Johan y Alice, pero Artemisa se casó con Odín.

La explosión del zero-revenge, que causo que la mayor parte de Neo-Domino City fuera destruida, fue el desencadenante de que muchos de los sellos se volvieran muy frágiles y que otros se rompieran….

Tiempo después, una extraña enfermedad de la cual no podían encontrar la cura. Al principio tan solo empezó con un resfriado, pero pasando los años; la gente comenzaba a morir de una manera inexplicable por paros respiratorios causados por el resfriado que duraba hasta 10 años.

Pero por más extraño que parezca, nada ocurría en Japón. Que es donde viven los protagonistas de esta historia; todo indicaba que en esta isla eran inmunes. Regresando con los protagonistas… cuando Alice cumplió 6 años desapareció misteriosamente, pero regreso a los 3 días como si nada malo hubiera pasado.

Pasado 10 años una vez más la joven Alice desapareció, no por tres días, sino por más de 6 meses. Tiempo en el que su familia no ha sabido nada de ella… tiempo en que las sombras de los antiguos guerreros renacen para combatir una vez más…


	2. Alice y las sombras

**Advertencia: el siguiente fic contiene personajes que no son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores…**

**Pandora x Yusei: **(con refresco de cola y chocolates) xD je, bueno aquí pasando a dejar otro nuevo capi… 0w0

**Capítulo 1: Alice y las sombras**

-Johan- susurro la voz de una joven, el mencionado se encontraba en un plano blanco. Pero curiosamente no sabía cómo había llegado ahí.

-Alice- llamo Johan caminando por el extraño lugar. -Vamos encuéntrame hermano- repetía la voz, mientras el joven albino corría en todas direcciones tratando, desesperado de encontrarla.

-¡¿Alice?- reacciono Johan al ver a su hermana gemela, quien salía de una extraña luz blanca; vestía extrañamente de negro y blanco y justo en su espalda había dos alas negras.

-lo siento Johan, esta soy yo ahora- justo en ese momento Alice abrió sus ojos mostrando el característico color carmín que distinguía a los gemelos. -adiós hermano- miles de plumas comenzaron a atacar a Johan, sorpresivamente todas lo atravesaban; trato inútilmente de acercarse a su gemela, mas algo lo despertó.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- grito al ver el despertador indicando las 7:30 de la mañana. Se le hacía tarde para llegar a la escuela. Esta era la décimo quinta vez que soñaba con Alice, por extraño que le parecía, siempre eran sueños similares, aunque anteriormente solo podía escuchar su voz llamándolo.

-Johan se te hace tarde- susurro la voz de un joven, Johan se levantó casi de inmediato. -si mama ya se- respondió corriendo a sacar su uniforme del armario, sus zapatos y arreglar su mochila. Luego de eso corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la cocina, tomo una fruta y luego salió corriendo.

-adiós Johan- susurro su madre de cabello tricolor y ojos carmín al igual que él, Johan no le puso atención, salió corriendo en dirección a la escuela. Sabiendo de ante mano lo que le esperaba. Corrió lo más que pudo para llegar a tiempo, dejando a muchos de sus compañeros atrás.

La campana del colegio toco las 8:00 a.m. hora para que los estudiantes llegaran a clases, Johan paso corriendo atreves de largos corredores, esquivando maestros y alumnos; ignorado a sus amigos que lo saludaban y a sus admiradoras que iban justo detrás de él. Él sabía que tenía que llegar, y lo haría de una u otra forma.

-llegas tarde- dijo el profesor albino al ver a Johan, este solo lo miro con enojo. -eso fue porque cierta persona no me levanto- dijo a regañadientes mientras ocupaba su lugar -y además recién tocaron- dijo en voz alta, dejando a todos sus compañeros muy sorprendidos.

-claro, pero desde hace 10 minutos dijeron que la campana se descompuso, por lo que llegaste tarde- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, mirando a Johan. -claro, siempre encuentras formas de "ayudarme" verdad papa- y si, para su fortuna o desgracia aquel profesor era su padre.

-bueno ya que te vez con ganas de participar, dime según el libro "Tom Bombadil" de J.R.R Tolkien ¿Qué describe el verso del olifante?-pregunto, Johan miro a todos lados, primero porque apenas había leído "el señor de los anillos, la comunidad del anillo" y segundo porque apenas y recordaba ese poema.

-e… pues a un... ¿elefante?- dijo inseguro, realmente no recordaba nada de ese verso. -tienes suerte- dijo su padre, luego se paró y empezó a escribir en el pizarrón, solo volteaba de vez en cuando para mirar a sus alumnos platicar y hacer pequeños comentarios que molestaban a los estudiantes. Pero aun con esos defectos, él era el maestro favorito de esa clase.

Justo en ese momento llego el director, los alumnos como siempre se levantaron para saludarlo; pero este solo se dirigió hacia el profesor. –parece que encontraron algo que tiene que ver con su hija profesor Hamith - hablo el director en susurro. – ¿es enserio?- pregunto el profesor. -pasa a mi oficina a la siguiente hora Bakura, allí te daré los detalles- luego el director se retiró.

La hora paso más lenta que de costumbre, padre e hijo no dejaban de mirar el reloj; el hecho de tener noticias de la pequeña Alice era como un sueño. Desde que había desaparecido hacia 2 meses no se sabía nada de ella, aunque pegaron carteles nadie había la había visto.

Justo a tiempo la campana sonó marcando el fin de la clase, Bakura tomo sus cosas y fue directo a la oficina del director seguido por Johan; quien también deseaba saber algo de su hermana menor. Justo cuando llegaron, la secretaria los dejo entrar, el director los miro y los dejo pasar, luego ambos tomaron asiento.

-¿Qué clase de noticias nos tiene?- pregunto Bakura rompiendo el silencio de la oficina, el director bajo la mirada por un segundo y prosiguió- me llamaron de la comandancia acerca de que unos oficiales creyeron ver a Alice afuera de una planta nuclear en nueva york- hablo dejando sorprendidos a los dos presentes.

-¡¿pero que podría estar haciendo mi hermana en nueva york?- grito Johan levantándose de su lugar, -eso es algo que aún no se explican- hablo el director en voz baja. Bakura comenzó a meditar todo, hacia 10 días había tenido una visión donde la pequeña Alice se encontraba en una especie de fábrica junto con otros sujetos que no conocía.

-lo más extraño, fue que cuando la llamaron comenzaron a haber fallas en los sistemas… y luego desapareció de la nada- continuo el director. Bakura se quedó sorprendido -¿cómo saben que fue mi hija?- pregunto, -pues es uno de los 5 chicos que desaparición en las ruinas del templo de Zeus -hablo el director.

-pero aún no los encuentran ¿verdad?- pregunto Bakura. –Lo siento aun no- respondió el director, -entiendo, si llega a saber algo avíseme por favor- Bakura se levantó y luego tomo a Johan del codo. "¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer Alice?, sé que algo anda mal; temo que lo peor aún este por venir, pero espero no estés involucrada"

Dejo sus pensamientos, y se separó de Johan; este camino por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a su nuevo destino el salón 4 – B. Camino por todo el edificio sin darse cuentan de que ya no estaba en ese lugar.

Se detuvo al ver el lugar donde se encontraba, era el mundo dentro del corazón de Alice; aquel donde ella se encerraba para no ver la realidad. Pero tenía detalles extraños, ya que muchas veces había estado ahí, mas nunca lo vio tan fúnebre y oscuro como ahora.

-parece que me encontraste- hablo una voz familiar, justo en ese momento apareció Alice; vestida de blanco y negro, no parecía a ver algún cambio en ella. Solo miro sorprendido como esta salía de su escondite.

-Alice ¿realmente eres tú?- pregunto Johan sin creerlo. Alice simplemente dijo -hola hermano ha pasado mucho tiempo- quedándose donde estaba.

-aun no puedo creerlo, realmente eres tu- - si y no, ya no soy la misma Alice que conocías- dos contrastes de mundos rodeaban a ambos jóvenes, por un lado un bosque lleno de vida; por el otro una ciudad en ruinas.

-pero volviste- dijo Johan tratando de acercarse a su hermana -no, yo tan solo vine a decirte que voy a matarte- hablo de una forma seria sin quitar su sonrisa.

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto atónito. -que voy a matarte la próxima vez que nos veamos, ahora ya no somos hermanos. Tu y yo somos enemigos declarados desde la batalla de los dioses hace muchos milenios atrás- luego de eso ella dio la vuelta. Johan regreso al mundo normal, aun sin creer y entender lo que Alice acababa de decir.

-la lucha comenzara una vez más- se dijo a sí mismo un chico de cabello tricolor. Mientras miraba desde la ventana de un segundo piso, parecía ido en sus pensamientos. En su mano, sostenía una pequeña muñeca de pelo rubio y vestido azul; de una niña tal vez.

-Johan y Alice se encuentran en medio de todo- hablo bajando su mirada, mientas sus ojos dejaban caer una pequeñas lagrimas -perdónenme hijos, pero más importante espero que Akefia me perdone- llevo la muñeca hacia su pecho, sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón eran más y más fuertes.

-ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás, el destino del mundo se encuentra en nuestras manos una vez más- el joven pelirrojo dejo de mirar la ventana para dedicarse a su pequeño restaurante. Aun cuando sabía que era imposible debido a su tristeza.

Johan regreso a su clase de Diseño, al menos habría una cara familiar ahí; ya que su padre se había casado con su maestra de esa materia, sabía que si no podía contarle eso a su padre; ella podía ayudarlo. Con cierta pesadez entro al aula; la joven maestra peli rosa lo miro desconcertada.

-¿te ocurre algo Hamith?-pregunto de forma formal ya que no podía tratarlo diferente en frente de todo el grupo. El joven simplemente ignoro a su maestra y se sentó en su asiento, cosa que hizo que la profesora se preocupara más por él.

Durante el lapso que duro la clase, Johan no dejo de pensar en aquello que su hermana había dicho "voy a matarte la próxima vez que nos veamos" no sabía qué hacer, que tal si solo fue su imaginación; pero el mundo mental de Alice había cambiado, para ambos, su mundo mental era un hermoso bosque lleno de vida y el gran esplendor de luna.

Nunca se dio cuenta cuando la campana sonó para el descansó y los demás compañeros salieron, la joven profesora se acercó a Johan para hablar con él. -¿ahora me dirás que te ocurre?- pregunto de forma suave, - Alice apareció en mi mundo mental, dijo que la próxima vez que nos viéramos me mataría Kristal- dijo Johan.

-eso es grave, debes decírselo a tu padre- hablo Kristal, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Johan -lo sé, pero aún hay mucho que no entiendo, primero el mundo mental de Alice cambio mucho y los extraños sueños que tengo sobre ella solo me causan dudas y más dudas- dijo Johan.

-habla con tu padre, tal vez ya es hora de que sepas la verdad- hablo Kristal de forma comprensiva – ¿la verdad?, ¿de qué hablas?- hablo Johan –solo tus padres pueden contestarte eso, así que vamos yo te acompaño- hablo Kristal, tomando la mano de Johan.

Mientras….

-**ha llegado la hora de mostrarle a mi hija mi verdadero poder**- hablo una voz masculina grave- pronto gobernara todo señor, con nosotros no tendrá quien lo detenga- hablo uno de los 11 hombres vestidos de oro- **pero es mejor si reducimos el ejército de mi hija prodiga con las sombras**-

-como ordene gran Zeus, ¡ha llegado la hora, mis hermanos!- hablo Alice saliendo de las sombras. -¿todos recuerdan el plan?-pregunto un joven peliazul, -sí, yo iré tas Artemisa- hablo una peli rosada, -yo tras Fénix- dijo una peliazul, -yo tras Andrómeda- dijo un castaño –yo me encargare de Atenea- hablo un pelinegro. –Bien parece que yo voy tras Pegaso- hablo Alice. El pelinegro la miro desconcertado, sabía quién era Pegaso, y lo mucho que para Alice significaba.

-Dragón, podría cambiar de lugar contigo si así lo deseas- hablo el pelinegro -no yo puedo hacerlo, no te preocupes por mi Yusei, tu solo concéntrate en ayudar a Bruno, después de todo por ahora es quien más te necesita- dijo Alice con una sonrisa. –está bien, solo quería que no fuera tan doloroso para ti- hablo Yusei, - lo sé, pero es mejor que sea yo y nadie más- luego de eso salió de la habitación.

Johan y Kristal caminaron por el patio de la escuela con dirección a la cafetería, mientras tanto Bakura trataba inútilmente de hablar por teléfono… parecía estúpido, pero queria decirle a "su antigua pareja" que habían visto a Alice en Nueva York. Yami, el pobre que había cargado con dos bebes en su vientre; todo lo que el debió pasar solo por ello, dios ¿Qué haría?

-Bakura- hablo de repente la voz de Kristal detrás de él.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto al ver que ella no estaba sola.

-Johan tiene algo que decirte- luego de eso ella se retiró.

-para eso me gustaba…-susurro al ver que lo habían dejado solo con su padre.

-¿y?...- Bakura estaba en medio de un mar inmenso de emociones… o confusiones…

-es sobre Alice… recuerdas que me dijiste que ella y yo estábamos conectados por un lazo síquico… - comenzó Johan –pues… ella apareció en mi mente o mejor dicho yo aparecí dentro de su corazón, dijo que la próxima vez que nos viéramos me mataría- al momento todo quedó paralizado… se encontraba en el mundo del corazón de Alice; de nuevo…

-te lo dije, yo te matare- hablo Alice desde lo alto de un árbol, Johan la miro desconcertado… ¡¿ella tenía alas? ¿Cómo era eso posible?. Una de las alas fue directo a donde se encontraba, pero logro esquivarla por un rosón. Al mirar a su hermana pudo notar un brillo de dolor en sus ojos.

-Alice ¿Por qué?- pregunta esquivando la otra ala, Alice lo mira ¿Qué podía hacer? De cualquier forma si no era ella seria alguien más… -la verdad, si quieres saberla tiene que ver con la diosa Atenea y una batalla hace milenios- responde Alice lanzando de nuevo sus alas tras de Johan.

-por favor detente- rogo Johan, un resplandor dorado hizo aparición mostrando una figura conocida para ambos jóvenes… la persona que los amara más que cualquier otra y quien daría su vida por ellos…

-madre- susurro Johan; Alice sonrió.

-no puedo creer que hayas despertado Atenea- habla Alice.

-y yo tampoco creí volver a verte después de tantos años Darkane- hablo de forma suave.

-me parece que te salvo la diosa Johan…nuestra madre nos escondió muchos secretos de nuestro pasado, aun así ¡conviértete en caballero y protege a Atenea!- y luego desapareció…

-madre, ¿Qué eres?- pregunto acercándose al pelirrojo.

-gomenasai Johan, pero aun no estás listo- y regreso.

-¿Johan te encuentras bien?- pregunto Bakura al ver la cara de su hijo, -conviértete en caballero y protege a Atenea, eso fue lo que dijo- hablo de pronto, Bakura lo miro desconcertado. – Johan, hay algo que tienes que saber, pero la persona adecuada para decírtela es Yami- dijo con un tono de voz suave, bajando la mirada.

-tiene que ver con Atenea- pregunto Johan.

-algo así- respondió.

Las clases continuaron normales, al salir del colegio Johan corrió hacia el restaurante de su madre… había muchas preguntas que deseaba hacer; después de todo, aún tenía muy fresco en la memoria como lo llamo Alice… ¿Atenea? ¿Quién era?, y más importante quizá, ¿Por qué su madre escondería tantos secretos?.

-mama- llamo al llegar al pequeño restaurante, misterioso no había nadie en el lugar; más impresionante es que estaba como cerrado… -Johan- susurro su madre desde la cocina, ahí pudo notar que su madre no estaba solo, sino con un hombre, de armadura dorada tan resplandeciente como el sol.

-no temas hijo, él es Sísifo- hablo su madre.

-¿señora Atenea, está segura de esto?- pregunto el caballero. -si, tal vez no tiene entrenamiento pero en el cuerpo de mi hijo vive el alma del nuevo Pegaso- respondió -entonces, dejare la armadura con usted- hablo Sísifo, -arigato- y sonrió.

-mama, explícame que pasa- exigió Johan.

-muy bien, pero por favor perdóname-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto.

-porque todo esto es culpa mía- hablo Yami acercándose para abrazar a su hijo….

TBC….

Pandora x Yusei: ok, creo que adelante mucho las cosas, pero créanme que Johan necesitara la armadura lo más rápido posible; Alice no es la única que piensa matarlo… y bueno hay giros muy inesperados je je je, bueno eso es todo por ahora… dejen reviews.


	3. Soledad

**Advertencia: el siguiente fic contiene personajes que no son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores…**

**Yusei Star:** (toma su te) xD ya me había tardado con este cap, pero al fin aquí tienen el cap numero 2.

**Capítulo 2: soledad**

—Muy bien, pero por favor perdóname— hablo Yami mirando a su hijo Johan.

—¿Por qué?— pregunto.

—Porque todo esto es culpa mía— hablo acercándose para abrazar a su hijo.

—Mama— susurro

—Johan, mi verdadero nombre es Seiya; nací en el santuario de Atenea en el 3000 a.c. como la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea quien protege la paz de este mundo— hablo.

—¿Esto es una broma verdad?, ¿le pagaste a este tipo para disfrazarse y hacerme caer?— hablo Johan nervioso.

—me hubiera gustado que fuera así, pero te lo mostrare, ¡Mefistoteles regrésanos en el tiempo a la gran batalla!— un remolino succiono a los presentes, Johan trato de inútilmente de aferrarse; pero su madre lo tomo de un brazo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa –no tengas miedo, no pasara nada— y luego lo abrazo.

El remolino pronto comenzó a dispersarse, mostrando la última gran batalla de los dioses. –ma… madre— Johan se quedó estático, viendo a los grandes guerreros luchando contra los dioses. Pero la figura que más le impacto fue su madre, con una armadura luchando al lado de estos caballeros.

—ellos fueron mis camaradas, mis hermanos de armas; ahora son solo recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fueron… pero hoy renace de nuevo la leyenda o mejor dicho tú la renaciste— habla Yami mirando a su hijo, este le devuelve la mirada sorprendido.

—Mi padre te busca, cree que eres una amenaza muy grande para sus planes— Johan escucha atentamente, realmente queria creer, pero siempre fue un chico normal; y lo que veía era algo nuevo para él.

Alice caminaba por los corredores del gran laberinto, aquel que alguna vez refugio a una bestia colosal producto de los pecados del hombre; —fue aquí donde murió— susurro para sí misma, viendo gran marca de sangre en el piso. –En nombre de Zeus, levántate y pelea oh, feroz Minotauro— las sombras emergiera de la sangre, una mujer de cabello castaño claro y un traje negro se hace presente.

—¿Quién osa despertar al Minotauro?— habla la mujer de hermosa apariencia.

—un mensajero de Zeus— responde Alice.

—yo no obedezco a los dioses griegos, solo a mi padre— respondió.

—tu padre está muerto, además el gran Zeus te ofrece la oportunidad de vengarte de quien te derroto hace milenios— habla Alice.

—¿Qué es lo que él quiere a cambio?— pregunta Minotauro.

—Tu lealtad en la batalla— contesta.

—muy bien, acepto—

Kristal y Bakura se encontraban en casa hablando, temiendo por lo que estaba a punto de emerger nuevamente. —¿Qué crees que piense cuando sepa la verdad?— pregunto Kristal de forma seria, —la verdad no sé qué pensar, mi padre se está enfocando en destruir a Johan usando a Alice; además, me temo que esta ves ella no nos ayude— respondió.

Kristal no pareció comprenderlo al principio, hasta que un nombre resonó en su Inconsciente; uno que fuera olvidado y odiado por muchos humanos —Pandora— susurro. Bakura asintió con la cabeza, —según entiendo Hera destruyo a Pandora, pero pienso que encontró la forma de regresar a este mundo en otro cuerpo además sé que recuerda su pasado por que me reconoció al instante… pero temo que ahora ella este del otro bando— hablo mirando hacia el suelo, como si intentase entender aquello.

—una mujer por amor hace cualquier cosa, tal vez ella lo hace por Epimeteo— dijo Kristal acercándose a donde Bakura, —él no se lo perdonaría además, fue mi padre quien los condeno— respondió — ¿por quién más lo haría?, si mal no recuerdo, sus hijas desaparecieron— hablo mientras acariciaba a Bakura tiernamente; —tienes razón—

—Johan— susurro Yami mirando a su hijo de rodillas —¿por qué a nosotros? ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos?— pregunto Johan mirando a su madre; —fue mi culpa, por querer ser algo que tenía negado por la eternidad— hablo abrasando a su pequeño. —nada cambiara el pasado, pero te juro que juntos podemos salvar a Alice—

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?— cuestiono Johan mirando no solo a su madre sino también a Sísifo —entrenar mucho y convertirte en un Santo—contesta Sísifo —para ello, he decidido entrenarte yo mismo— expreso Yami. —Señora Atenea, ¿está usted segura?— interroga Sísifo —claro que sí, soy su madre y también seré su maestra; además de que él debe convertirse en santo lo más pronto posible—

Mientras tanto…

—Regresaste, ¿te fue bien al convencer al minotauro?— pregunta Yusei, vestido de una larga túnica negra. —Claro, acepto apenas mencione a Teseo— habla mientas se sienta en un sillón, —a propósito, ¿ahora me contaras sobre la caja que siempre cargas?— pregunta mirando a su acompañante —esta caja es solo mi maldición— susurro —pero ya que deseas saber te lo contare… esta caja, fue la causante de que perdiera a mi esposo y a mis hijas…

**Flash Back**

Los dioses la habían creado como un regalo para Epimeteo (un Titán), Afrodita le dio belleza, Hermes la persuasión, Apolo la música. No le habían dado una misión en específico, por lo que creyó ser un simple obsequio, o al menos eso pensó… al pasar los años, Pandora le dio 2 hijas a Epimeteo, Partita y Frederica(1).

**End Flash Back**

Entonces, todocomenzó…

**Flash Back**

Una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro, ojos azules y una túnica blanca jugaba junto a sus pequeñas de 10 y 6 años en el rio; sintió un cosmo extremadamente poderoso. Lo reconoció de inmediato, ya que ese cosmos lo había sentido antes de salir del olimpo.

—Zeus…— susurro mientras daba pasos hacia atrás aterrada. Ella temía la presencia de ese dios, más ahora que era madre.

—**Has desobedecido pandora, como castigo jamás volverás a ver a tus hijas**— con eso ambas niñas desaparecieron.

—des… obedecido—

—**si quieres volver a verlas ya sabes que hacer**— Pandora tembló, pero no perdió tiempo; corrió tan rápido como pudo. No debía perder tiempo, si queria ver a sus hijas de nuevo.

Llego a la casa, y busco por todos lados, tenía que hacer algo por sus hijas y por su amado. Al fin llego a donde estaba una pequeña caja negra con bordes plateados, nada se encontraba en esa habitación más que esa caja; era especial sin duda, después de todo ¿Por qué Epimeteo le ordenaría no acercarse a esa habitación?.

Lentamente se acercó a la caja, llorando; sabía que traicionaría la confianza que le tenía su esposo solo para salvar a sus hijas; al fin abrió la caja, dejando salir todos los males del mundo.

—Lo siento, en verdad Epimeteo, lo siento— hablo con lágrimas en sus ojos antes desmayarse.

—¡Pandora, Pandora!— oía su nombre una y otra vez, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para responder, tan solo se quedó dormida.

Se había sellado su destino, nadie podía hacer algo por ayudarla… era demasiado tarde.

**End flash back**

3 semanas después…

—Johan… ¡JOHAN!— grito Yami al ver a su hijo quejándose de dolor a causa de una roca que intento partir.

—que?... auch— hablo y se quejo cuando sintió el golpe de un báculo en su cabeza —¿Por qué hiciste eso?—

—Porque no estas poniendo atención, solo tienes 3 días más para entrenar antes de ganarte la armadura de Pegaso— hablo su madre en un suave tono de regaño, luego lo miro con mucho cariño; de verdad, él era muy parecido a aquel hombre.

Johan contemplo a su madre de nuevo, realmente necesitaba de esa mirada llena de cariño por parte de su madre. Abrió sus ojos ante lo que estaba viendo…

—¡MADRE CUIDADO!— Unos brazos metálicos aparecieron justo detrás de Yami, pero antes de que tomaran a Yami; Johan había alcanzado a tomarlo.

—¡JOHAN!— Uno de los brazos alcanzo a separarlos, Yami cayó al piso mientras los brazos seguían estrangulando a Johan; una explosión en el suelo dio a conocer la identidad de su enemigo…

—Espectro— murmuro Yami

—jajaja… de nuevo a la vida, es bueno regresar a mis viejos hábitos— habla el espectro feliz, pero cuando estaba a punto de ahorcar a Johan…

—Te ordeno que lo bajes en este instante— hablo Yami encendiendo su cosmos.

—JA JAJA y quien te crees para ordenar… ese cosmos… así que eres tu… JA JAJA… después de matarte de seguro me ascienden toma ¡ATADURAS DE GUSANO!—

—Con eso no dañaras a un dios— hablo abriendo sus ojos, y destruyendo los tentáculos (2) de la sapuris —es suficiente— susurro.

— ¡Maldito pagaras!— el espectro se lanzó en contra de Yami, sin embargo se destruyó al intentar tomar la vida de la diosa.

—mama… ¿cómo?, pregunto Johan atónito

—Ese es el poder del cosmos de un dios— hablo luego de irse, dejando a Johan completamente solo; nadie en su sano juicio entendería la naturaleza que había tomado la diosa de la guerra.

—sé que lo cuidas desde donde estas… por favor, guíalo— susurro para sí mismo derramando lágrimas, de ahora en adelante él tendría un largo camino que recorrer.

Tbc

Yusei Star: bueno un capítulo más corto, pero no tenía mucha inspiración, ya en el próximo veremos si Johan logra obtener el cosmos y convertirse en caballero… en los marcados (1) y (2) son aclaraciones al final, primero en el mito Pandora si tiene una hija de Epimeteo de nombre Pirra, aquí le cambio el nombre y agrego a una segunda para mas trama. Segundo no me acuerdo cual espectro es del que estoy hablando salió en el ova 2 de saint seiya lost canvas.


End file.
